


Castles Made of Sand

by isawrightless



Series: Heaven Tonight [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look at her! She’s a dot and I’m a giant.” Kon explains. “Tim, I can crush a boulder with my bare hands, and I’m pretty sure she breaks easier than that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castles Made of Sand

When Tim is done with the paperwork, Kon is nowhere to be found. He turns around and spots a nurse at the left corner of the reception room. She’s wearing a regular nurse uniform, her hair is up in a ponytail and she’s talking to an old man who’s been complaining about a flu for the past few minutes. Tim waits until the conversation is over and approaches her. He asks where they keep the babies, tells her he’s looking for his partner, explains their situation. There’s a moment of trepidation when she acknowledges his story and informs him that the baby has been moved to the natal ICU. Eyes that betray him show an ounce of concern for his newborn daughter, but the nurse smiles, crooked teeth and hazel eyes, and tells him that it’s just a precaution because the baby is three weeks early. A sigh of relief and he follows as she leads the way.

They share an awkward silence along the way. Tim’s the king of silences. Awkward, pleasant or comforting. Normally he would make an effort to try and ease the tension away but his mind can only focus on the moment he’s in. The short stroll through the hospital’s corridors, making his way to his family. Not to say he didn’t have a family before. He could never say that. King of silence or not, he’s always been surrounded by people that care about him. His parents (as distant as they were when he was growing up) made sure he knew how much they loved him, but poor communication skills turned that into expensive gifts instead of warmth and safety. And he can’t afford to be mad. He’s lost too much already, he’s lost them. He only wishes that they can see him somehow because today his life is changing forever and his hands are shaking, there are butterflies in his stomach and his knees are planning to give up on him later. It feels like falling in love all over again.

The decision to be parents—-Kon’s goofy smile when they got the call from the adoption agency and found out they’d been approved; Tim’s worried heart when he thought about the waiting list and how long it could take for them to have a baby. Some sort of judgment when they decided to put the costumes aside. Alfred’s determination in making sure Elizabeth ate only healthy foods. The prospect of having a chance at something different, something bigger and better. Everything they’ve been through—-it’s all there with him today.

He’s terrified. The closer he gets to the place where a tiny human being is waiting for him, waiting to be all his, he starts to let it sink in. They’ve made the decisions, but she will have questions when she’s old enough to ask them. He won’t lie to her. And will that be enough? He doesn’t know. But this fear is good. It leaves him numb to the world, keeps him grounded. Because Tim can’t grow a new heart but as he finally sees Kon standing in front of the glass window, he realizes that the scars carved into his battered heart can’t scare the happiness away this time.

And there is a familiar moment when Kon looks at him and blue locks on blue and their smiles are bigger than their faces.

The nurse’s words are ringing through Tim’s ear like a buzz. She’s telling him things that are not important. He nods politely and finds himself in Kon’s arms a second later. A part of him wants to succumb into a fit of childish giggles because they are practically scaring the entire hospital staff by being so dramatic. Most of them are probably wondering who’s the one that’s dying or something. The other part of him wants to shout at the top of his lungs because few can’t hide the look of disgust and disapproval when they realize what’s happening is nothing more than two proud parents displaying a set of emotions they’d boxed up just for this moment. Tim’s grateful that the couple of people around them (the nurse and a male intern) seem to fit into a hidden category: people who are genuinely satisfied and happy when they see something like this.

Tim steps back to look at his daughter. He can see her lying on her belly inside an incubator, she’s so small, but Kon squeezes his hand as if saying, ‘Don’t worry, she’s fine,’ and Tim smiles because, right, one of her daddies has powers that include super hearing and a list of other useful skills that will come in handy after they take her home.

“She’s a tough little one,” the cheerful nurse comments with enthusiasm, completely unaware of the perfect timing of her words. “I was there when they performed a few tests on her. Her Apgar score was ten out of ten.”

“Hey! She takes after you already!” Kon says, elbowing Tim on the ribs playfully as the former vigilante laughs and shakes his head.

“She’s okay then?” Tim asks, grinning like a fool.

“Well you really should talk to Dr. Morgan, he’ll be able to tell you for sure, but from what I’ve seen so far the little one is perfect.”

Tim grips Kon’s hand a little tighter now. “Can we hold her?”

Biting her lips, the nurse looks unsure for a moment, drifting her eyes to the male intern who’s been checking on the baby. He meets her gaze and she points to the infant, eyes doing all the talking. They exchange nods and she turns back to the couple standing next to her. “Alright,” she bobs her head up and down. “Now normally that’s not allowed—-most babies that are placed here are on critical condition, but she’s fine. I’ve told you before that her being here is merely a precaution.” She opens the door to let them in. “I actually think a little bit of contact with her parents will do her good.”

They walk over to the incubator where the male intern is picking her up already. Tim holds his breath and lets go of Kon’s hand to hold their baby.

Tim thinks she’s made of stars. Thousands of stars glued together to form this little miracle he’s carrying in his arms. Kon is towering over them both, looking just as marveled as Tim. They hear voices and it takes a bit to realize that they’re not alone.

The nurse touches the intern’s arm and says, “Jeff, I need to talk to you about that patient in room 474, Mrs. Harrison.” Jeff nods and she directs her attention to Kon this time. “We’re gonna give you some privacy, but we’ll be right around the corner, so if you need anything just call us.” She winks at them before leaving with Jeff.

Kon strokes the baby’s cheek with his index finger. “She’s beautiful.”

“She is.” Tim manages to say.

“And she’s all ours.” Kon adds, smiles when she squirms a little, and then looks up at Tim. “How’s Lizzie?”

Tim snorts at the memory Elizabeth left with him. “She wanted more painkillers, and when Dr. Morgan said no, she punched him. She was sleeping when I left.”

Kon chuckles. “Yeah, I think her fists are made of iron. She punched me once and I think it hurt.”

That makes Tim laugh. “You probably deserved it.”

“Perhaps I did comment on how big she was getting.”

“Then you did deserve it.”

Kon sticks out his tongue. “You’re always on her side.”

“Sarah,” Tim starts, looks down at the baby and takes a second to learn how to breathe again because this is the first time he addresses his daughter by her name. “You’ll be great company for your other daddy. He’s a baby just like you.”

Kon shakes his head, smiles wide.”Fine by me. I can teach her about music. Good music.”

And Tim can picture a little girl running around in a Led Zeppelin t-shirt. “You wanna hold her?”

Yes. More than anything Kon wants to hold their baby, cradle her and let all the stupid, wonderful fondness show without a bit of shame. He’s been wanting to hold her since day one and the only way he could do that before was if he held Elizabeth as well, which wasn’t bad at all, but he wanted his daughter and now she’s here and he shakes his head, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Tim tilts his head and studies him for a minute. Then he says with a small smile, “you’re not going to hurt her.”

“Look at her! She’s a dot and I’m a giant.” Kon explains. “Tim, I can crush a boulder with my bare hands, and I’m pretty sure she breaks easier than that.”

“This is different, you’re not gonna crush her.”

“Not on purpose but—”

“You’re not gonna hurt her, Conner.” Tim repeats firmly. He thinks it’s quite adorable how Kon stretches his arms out anyway, even though he’s still concerned. Tim gives him the baby and watches as Kon holds Sarah exactly like the baby books taught him. “Support her head and—-see? You’re doing fine.”

Kon knows the only thing he can do right now is stare at Sarah. It feels different, better because she’s in his arms now. “You’re really here, aren’t you?”

The only response he gets is a chuckle and a kiss from Tim.


End file.
